Flight
Flight, more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at tremendous speeds and heights. Self-propelled flight is by far the fastest way to fly to one's desired destination without having to teleport all the way there. This power is superior to all other gravity defying powers; as such it automatically grants the user access to several other abilities: Levitation, Hovering, Floating and Rising. Overview Users can lift themselves off the ground through sheer act of will or by rising one or both hands into the air: once airborne, he or she can self-propel through the air at tremendous speeds and in any direction he or she chooses. Besides transportation, the power is especially useful when conducting aerial reconnaissance, evading attacks or escaping capture. It is possible to carry others while flying, presumably this is limited to the strength of the flyer. For example, Phoebe Halliwell was able to carry two normal-sized adults with ease. Another good example of this feat was when a Genie stripped the power of Flight from a Dragon Warlock and granted it to her. When the Dragon Warlock came looking for his stolen power, Phoebe grabbed him and flew him out of the manor. She was able to sustain his weight with only one arm until she dropped him in a park. It should be noted that before her power grew into flight, Phoebe flew on several different occasions using her own magic, each time was due to her Levitation power temporarily evolving. Control Natural flight takes time to learn, as one must first learn how to maintain balance and navigate while floating. Some users may also find landing difficult, and will mostly likely crash land a few times before they are able to land on their feet. However, people that naturally possess and use the power of levitation may not require training when their power evolves because they already have experience defying gravity. Since flight is activated by arm movements, one can find themselves accidentally ascending in the air by casually raising their arms. Speed The speed of flight depends on the flyer's level of power and type of ability. Self-propelled and winged flight can match some forms of teleportation in speed, like orbing. However, a self-propelling flyer can fly much faster than someone using wings due to the lack of physical effort to keep one up in the air and the lack of gravity, as seen when Phoebe flew from San Francisco to Phoenix, Arizona in a blink of an eye. Supported Flight Supported flight is where a magical being can only fly through some form of magical assistance, be it a pair of wings or a mist of cloud. Compared to the other methods of flight, supported flight is undeniably the most common method of flight, specifically winged flight. Wings The possessor can fly using wings. Winged flight is somewhat rare among demons and a few good mystical beings like Fairies. However, some beings have to transform into animals to fly, vampires turn into bats. But are still no match to the speeds a non-winged flyer can fly. Magical Artifacts These magical artifacts are employed by magical begins who can only fly using an object, which itself can only fly though some form of magical assistance (i.e.): empowerment, enchantments or spells. Magical objects used for this purposes are Broomsticks, and Flying carpets. flying on a broomstick.]] Flying Broomsticks : Main article: Flying Broomstick A flying broomstick is a normal broom charged with a witch's magic. It was one of the means employed by witches to transport themselves between locations Flying Carpet : Main Article: Flying Carpet The carpet can be used as a form of transportation. It flies with the one standing or lying on it to wherever that person wants to go. It can also travel vast distances in a short amount of time. Bosk was the only known being to possess a flying carpet; he used it as a form of transportation. The carpet was later destroyed by Jinny. List of beings who use(d) Flight Original power * Dragon Warlock Through power stealing, artifacts, etc. * Yen Lo * An Ling * Phoebe Halliwell (Stolen from the Dragon Warlock and Flying Broomstick) * Jinny and Bosk (With the Magic Carpet) Through wings, transformation, etc. * Imps * Fairies * Dragons * Vampires * Mariners Notes * Phoebe has used this power on a number of occasions. Once was after she shrunk to five inches, because she was so small and light, she was able to propel herself to fly. * When Yen Lo, An Ling and Phoebe entered limbo, all their Levitation powers advanced to flight. * Dragon Warlocks have the power of flight, something one particular Dragon Warlock noted he inherited from his father. His flying power was stolen by a Genie, who then gave it to Phoebe. Phoebe later wished this power away. * Phoebe uses the same arm motion to access Flight and Levitation. * After Rennek's defeat, Phoebe took to the air to enjoy her power, but she quickly discovered that she could only use it for brief amounts of time. References # Flight - visit them for more information. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Neutral powers Category:Transportation Powers